Promise
by MakotoKino
Summary: ok. This is a side story of a series crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon and Relena fans do not read this because Relena is not in here. Weird pairing though.


This fanfic does not belong to me, it belongs to my friend and   
if you don't like it, or there'se something in there that offends you,   
well then flame her, not me. Her email is Gina5@hotmail.com. Flame her   
at your own risk.   
Anyway, my fics will come out...eventually. I just need some   
inspiration to continue them. Hmm...maybe I should go pray to   
Shinigami. That's a good idea! I must go pray to Shinigami now, bye!  
  
Kino Makoto  
Promise  
10/6/00  
  
*Author's Note* Hi, I just had an urge to write a sad   
fan-fiction, so don't flame me if I'm not good at it. Rei and Heero   
Yuy should be together, and I'm talking about Hino Rei, not Rei from   
EVA. And don't you dare flame me, I'll flame you back! I have   
connections, and I know all you people who read this. YOU ARE BEING   
TRACKED! (I actually don't really know your secrets, I'm just crazy.   
And my problem is caused by many bags of pixie sticks, and watching   
soap operas all day.)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Even in the country side, the freeways of America still have   
cars rushing by.  
"There are no more lonely freeways, there are only lonely   
people!" Heero Yuy thought as he sat at the driver's seat of his.  
Maybe it was because of loneliness that he had decided to get   
married again, otherwise, he would still have Rei's memory till his   
life ended. However, memory would find you but you won't ever feel   
them, memories aren't alive. It had already been five years, Heero was   
still leading a lonely life.  
He still remembered it clearly. . . .  
  
Five years ago, on this same road, he had been driving his   
car, with Rei sitting on the passenger seat. The car flipped. He   
didn't have a scratch on him, and neither did she, but Rei was   
unconscious.  
The doctors had said that she had serious head injury. She   
won't be alive for long.  
In the hospital room, she opened her eyes, staring at him. She   
couldn't speak, but her right hand held Heero's ring. He saw through   
the eyes of the dying Rei, begging. He felt as if his heart was being   
stabbed a hundred times. Heero knew that Rei had always wanted to be   
his wife. He regretted that he had not told her sooner that he wished   
that too.  
She held tight onto his hand. Heero cried; yes, the Perfect   
Soldier cried.  
He gently slipped the ring onto her slowly colding finger.   
Then he hugged her, whispering to her that she was already his wife,   
no matter what.   
It seemed for a moment that she was going to answer; she   
stared at him until she took her last breath.  
  
Heero still remembered, those still opened beautiful eyes. He   
had put his hand on her face, silently telling her that he would never   
love another.  
He closed her eyes.  
He didn't remember how many days of sorrow. Many, many   
sorrowful days. One year, two years, three years passed. Time made his   
sorrow less everyday.   
Sometime during that period, he had suddenly realized that he   
was actually very lonely. The seasons turned into the fourth year, and   
he realized that his life was a cup of water.  
Then, he met Lisa. Lisa made the warmth come back into his   
life. She also made him think about starting a family.  
Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day when Heero and   
Lisa will walk down the aisle.   
He had woken up early, and now he was on his way to Trowa's   
house. His comrade had painted a portrait as a wedding gift to   
celebrate their union. It was suppose to have been up and hanging in   
their house last week but artists never think about time. Trowa had   
called earlier in the day and asked Heero if he could pick it up,   
since his car was in repair.   
Heero had thought to surprise Lisa tomorrow with the finished   
painting, so here he was, on his way to Seattle, Washington's Mt.   
Rainer. To a place which Trowa Barton considered his secret living   
place.  
However, Trowa lived there for another reason. Several years   
ago, Catherine, his sister, had been paralyzed after an accident in a   
knife-throwing stunt. He had thought that the mountain air would help   
her, so he had retreated to a quiet little place, set among the lush   
evergreens of Washington State. Of course, Heero knew nothing of these   
reasons.  
The Barton House was very different. A fence had been set up   
around it. The house itself, was new, but the tree next to it was   
ancient. Sunlight could not shine through the dense foliage, so the   
house appeared haunted.  
Heero had driven for hours, and was very hungry. When he   
entered his friend's residence, the first thing he said was, "I'm   
hungry. Can I have something to eat?"  
"We don't have anything in the fridge. My sister wants to eat   
fresh products so we don't stock up. I could buy something for you."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"I could drive you." Heero offered.  
"No, I don't want to leave my sister alone."  
"I haven't seen her in five years."  
"She's up stairs in her room sleeping." "Well, I better go now.   
Ja ne."  
"Ok. Bye!"  
Heero entered the living room. He almost jumped at the sight of  
a girl sitting by the window. Her face was turned, she sat gazing at   
the tree outside. She had long hair, and was dressed in a white gown.   
In her hand rested a book. Heero smiled at the fact that she had   
actually scared him. She must be Catherine.  
"Good morning," Heero greeted, "I haven't seen you in years."  
She turned to face him. She definitely did not look like the   
Catherine of ten years ago.  
"I came in here to look at a painting, hope I didn't disturb   
you."  
"Please! Sit down." Catherine motioned toward a nearby chair.  
She didn't look like the Catherine that he had seen five years   
ago, instead, she reminded him of Rei.  
"You brother drew a portrait of me and my fianc?together, do   
you know where it is?"  
Catherine pointed to a frame behind her. It was covered with a   
white cloth made out of the same material as her dress.  
"Did you cover it?"  
Catherine nodded, showing a not at all pleased face.  
"You don't like the painting?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
She lowered her head and said softly, "There are some things   
that people would rather not see."  
Heero reminded himself that Catherine was sometimes a little   
weird so he did not ask any more questions.  
"Are you feeling better? Trowa told me that you were sick."  
At first, Heero couldn't figure it out. Trowa had said that   
Catherine was sick. 'But,' he looked at Catherine, 'she doesn't look   
sick at all.' Heero thought. "Maybe Trowa's just being protective of   
his sister.'  
"I'll get you a cup of coffee!" Catherine suddenly said. Her   
eyes, all of a sudden, looked so alive, and a little angry. They also   
looked ask if they could talk. Heero had seen that same expression   
somewhere before, and her voice sounded so familiar.  
While Catherine was making coffee, Heero inspected the   
painting. He could hear raindrops falling outside. There was thunder,   
and the rain was heavy.  
The painting had been drawn very well; Lisa will surely like   
it.  
Catherine came into the room with the two cups of coffee. Her   
eyes narrowed when she saw that he was looking at the painting. In the   
back of his mind, Heero thought that girls were very sensitive, and   
maybe Catherine had lost her love. So of course, she would be angry   
when she saw a picture of two people kissing. He put the cloth back   
over the frame.  
Catherine set the coffee onto a small table near the window,   
sat down and picked up one of the cups. He stood there staring at her.   
Her side looked like...a person-Rei!  
She glanced up. "What!? Are you going to drink my coffee or not  
!?"  
"Oh! Yes, of course I am. I was just thinking of something.   
Sorry!" Heero sat down by Catherine, and sipped his coffee. Face to   
face, she did not look like Rei. She was just Catherine. It might   
sound weird...but those eyes.  
"When you were staring at me, who did I remind you of?"  
"Could you turn your face to the side and let me look?" She   
did as he asked.  
"Your face looks just like that of a person I use to know.   
Don't move! Let me look at you for a little moment."  
"Heero Yuy! What the heck is going on?"  
"Your face! Looks just like hers.."  
"Who?"  
"A person...I used to love very much. She also liked to call   
me by my full name." He replied. 'It's raining heavily. When will Trowa  
come back?'   
She didn't say anything, only focusing on the rain outside.  
"Can you see, Heero Yuy? The cherry blossom tree outside the   
fence?" Catherine pointed to the lone tree.  
"Yes. The rain is beating it up so badly!"  
"Oh, the water dripping from the petals are not rain. It is   
crying. If it rained any harder, it won't matter because it would   
still cry." Her eyes had a sad look in them. She continued, "When   
Trowa built this fence, he didn't put the tree in. Because it would   
ruin the shape of the garden, he didn't want it."  
"That makes you unhappy?"  
Catherine nodded, "This tree was already here when the house   
was built. It had always been there, it...was part of the house." She   
paused, "Because of the garden shape, you have to leave it alone? If   
you don't want it, then how sad is that!" She showed the slightest hint  
of tears. "That's not fair to her, right?"  
"Yes, Catherine, next weekend me and Trowa will fence it in.   
Ok?" Heero quickly changed the subject. "What have you been reading?"  
"It's a Japanese myth. I've just started reading and it's so b  
eautiful." She flipped to a page of the book. "In ancient Japan, there   
once was a king, and he had a wife. She loved him very much, however,   
she was also very jealous of women who came near the king. One day, an   
assassin entered the palace. She sacrificed her life for him. He was   
devastated. Before she breathed her last, she had said, "I die because   
of you, I don't regret dying for you. But you must never love another   
woman again!" He promised her."  
Catherine lifted her head. Her gaze, just like Rei's. "For the   
few years after her death, the king went through deep depression. He   
did not near any women. But, time slowly let him forget his sorrow, and  
the promise that he had made to his wife. He fell in love with another   
woman. This angered his first wife, and so, her spirit came back to   
kill the second wife, by not letting her eat or drink anything."  
By this time, the rain had stopped; Catherine's story ended.   
The myth forced Heero to remember Rei, and the promise that he had   
made to her.  
"What? You don't like the story?" She asked innocently,   
"I feel much pity for the wife, she had died for the king, and he   
forgot her!"  
"Catherine, the king didn't forget her." Heero replied   
uncomfortably.   
"To love another woman doesn't mean that he forgot about her!?   
The cherry blossom tree was left out doesn't mean abandoning it!?" She   
said angrily. Again, the expression upon her face reminded him of   
Rei's.  
The doorbell rang loudly.  
"Heero! Open the door!"  
Catherine stood up. "I'll get it."  
Heero shrugged. Good thing Trowa came back; Catherine was   
making him nervous.  
A few moments later, banging noises came from the door.  
"Heero! Open the damn door!"  
'Didn't Catherine go open the door?" He thought as he headed   
toward the kitchen. "She seemed a little psychotic."  
"What they heck is going on?" Trowa asked. "I banged at the   
door for about ten minutes now."  
"Your sister told me that she'll get it."  
"You're crazy! Catherine can't open the door!"  
"But I saw her walking to the kitchen."  
"Heero, did you see a ghost? Catherine can't walk."  
"What's wrong with Catherine?"  
"She was in a accident, it paralyzed her, and now she can't   
walk, can't talk, can't--"  
"Take me upstairs to see her! She was just downstairs talking   
to me."  
Next to the landing, there was a room without a door, Trowa   
led Heero inside. On the bed, Catherine lay motionless. Her pale face,   
and eyes without a soul, gazed up at the ceiling.  
"Catherine! Catherine!"  
"Heero, I don't know what you're talking about! Catherine's   
accident happened 7 years ago. She could only breath now. Did you see   
a ghost?"  
Ghost! Chills ran down his spine...the abandoned cherry tree!   
Jealous wife's ghost.... She had hated his and Lisa's painting...Rei!   
Rei had borrowed Catherine's body to warn him! He had given her his   
ring! Rei's dying eyes, Catherine's eyes....  
Heero rushed downstairs, through the door and immediately   
drove to Lisa's house. His car stopped in front of the summer mansion.   
People surrounded the front, police cars, an ambulance, and fire   
trucks. A woman came flying off the roof-Lisa! She lay on the street,   
blood spilling everywhere. He went to the body. Hino Rei's ghost   
appeared in the crowd. She held out her hand. "Heero! Heero Yuy! I'm   
your wife! You said you'll never love another. Right? Heero! Right?   
Come Heero! You're mine!"  
"No! Rei! NO!" He screamed, backing away to his car, and   
driving away, aimlessly.  
He drove toward Trowa's house. Heero felt a chill, looking   
back. He saw her face on his windshield. The car went right off the   
cliff. BANG! She came closer to him, trying to hug him....  
  
Newspaper headlines: Unmarried Couple's Suicide!  
  



End file.
